The Twelve Days of Christmas Inuyasha Style
by Sun-Princess2
Summary: Kagome is trying to teach her children, among others, the 12 Days of Christmas, but it isn't working out so well. Her daughter Kiseki has an idea though, why not make the song relevant to everyone there? This is a fun one-shot of Kiseki leading everyone i


Hey everyone! Since it's Christmas time, I thought I would give you the remake of The Twelve Days of Christmas that I made up on my way to school last week! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, and I also do not own the idea of Kirara's 8 kittens. In fact, I don't own most of the characters appearing in this fic, the only ones that I do own are Kiseki, and the children.

The Twelve Days of Christmas, Inuyasha Style!

Kagome sat on the ground with all of her children surrounding her. The mix of black and white hair was dazzling, especially with two spots of red mixed in with the throng. Everyone was together for Christmas, a holiday that Kagome had brought with her to the feudal era from her time in the future. Most of them didn't understand about the baby that was born somewhere far away in the world who grew up and died to save humans, but they thought it was a pretty fun time of the year, because they got lots of presents.

Kagome was in the middle of trying to teach the children a Christmas song called The Twelve Days of Christmas, but most of the children just wanted to know when they could eat the partridge and the hens and the doves. They didn't want to sing about them.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. One of her grown kits, Kiseki (one of the red heads) stood up and took her mother's place, waving Kagome to sit down. Kagome smiled at her daughter. Kiseki knew this song very well, and Kagome knew that Kiseki would come up with something to teack it to her siblings and the other children in attendance.

Kiseki looked at the suddenly quiet children surrounding her. They adored their sister, and they knew that whatever she was going to have them do, it would be fun. "All right, I know that you guys aren't happy with this song the way it is, so why don't we make it a little more fun?" All of the children cheered.

"First of all, most of us don't have a true love." Kiseki took a quick glance over at Fang, but no one noticed except Fang and Kagome. "But we do all have a feudal lord. So let's change that part of the song."

The children were happy to do that, and they started to sing, a little off key, "On the first day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me..." Then they stopped, looking around for inspiration. One of the girls with long dark hair said "Papa in a peach tree!"

Everyone looked, and there was Inuyasha, lounging in a peach tree. Everyone laughed.

Kiseki looked at all of the children. "Okay, so 'On the first day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... Inuyasha in a peach tree.'" That set everyone laughing again.

The children picked up the song again. "On the second day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me..." and here they stopped again, looking for something else. The older children, like Rin and Shippo were now getting in on the fun. Rin called out "Two of Kikyo's souls!"

Kiseki picked up the tune "One the second day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me..." and the children shouted out "two of Kikyo's souls and Inuyasha in a peach tree!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha smiled at each other.

Kiseki looked out over the children, then winked at Sesshomaru. "How about for the third day of Christmas 'three swords for Sesshy'?" The children giggled and looked at Sesshomaru. He tried to look disapproving, but they all knew he thought it was fun too.

The children sang: "On the third day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree!"

Kagome decided to get in on the fun too, so for the fourth day of Christmas, she put in "four 'sit' commands" with a mischievious look at Inuyasha, who remained comfortably sitting on the branch of the peach tree. Everyone who remembered what this used to do to Inuyasha laughed, while the children sang: "On the fourth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

"So, now we need to do the fifth day. Does anyone have any ideas?" Kiseki asked her audience. Everyone thought about it for a long time. Fang spoke up, calling out: "Five Shikon shards." Kiseki smiled, remembering the quest they had gone on with their friends not so long ago.

As the adults reminisced about past adventures, the children sang: "On the fifth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

They didn't wait for Kiseki's prompting to come up with the next verse. They all knew the story about Kagome's search for the Shikon shards, and so they logically came up with "six friends a searching" and immediately sang: "On the sixth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... six friends a searching, five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

The adults came back out of their reveries by the time the children sang "Inuyasha in a peach tree" and Kiseki regained control of the swarm of children singing excitedly all around her. "Okay, what about day seven?"

Shippo called out "seven sweets for me!", holding up a bag of candy, everyone laughed, while the children closest to him pounced on him, trying to take the candy out of his hands.

The rest of the children sang: "On the seventh day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... seven sweets for Shippo, six friends a searching, five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

Before anyone could start trying to come up with anything for the eighth day, Kirara walked into the clearing with Max and their eight kittens. Kyt saw them and shouted: "For the eighth day, eight of Kirara's kittens!" Everyone agreed, and while Kirara, Max, and the kittens (who were no longer kittens really) settled themselves with the people they looked to, the children sang: "On the eighth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... eight of Kirara's kittens, seven sweets for Shippo, six friends a searching, five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

Soon everyone turned their thoughts to the ninth day of Christmas. No one could think of anything. Finally, Kohaku spoke up with: "nine weapons for Sango?" looking toward his older sister. Since no one else could come up with anything, they decided that nine weapons for Sango it would be.

The children happily sang: "On the ninth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... nine weapons for Sango, eight of Kirara's kittens, seven sweets for Shippo, six friends a searching, five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

For the tenth day there was even more trouble. Everyone was running out of ideas. The children started to get restless, and Kagome was just about to call the game to a stop, when Miroku said, with a shudder: "ten shades of Naraku". Everyone else who could remember Naraku shuddered as well, but the children were happy to have the verse for the tenth day filled.

Their voices sang out: "On the tenth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... ten shades of Naraku, nine weapons for Sango, eight of Kirara's kittens, seven sweets for Shippo, six friends a searching, five shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

Just as they were about to start thinking of something to put in the eleventh day, Sango jumped. Miroku was sitting beside her, and she said in a voice that promised to do as she was saying: "eleven slaps for Miroku."

Miroku tried to apologize as the children happikly sang: "On the eleventh day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... eleven slaps for Miroku, ten shades of Naraku, nine weapons for Sango, eight of Kirara's kittens, seven sweets for Shippo, six friends a searching, five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree."

Everyone was completely out of ideas by now. No one seemed to be able to come up with anything for twelve. Suddenly, Takara, who had shown up about halfway through the song said: "twelve villains pouting" which the children thought was absolutely hilarious. So the children sang the last verse of the song:

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my feudal lord gave to me... twelve villains pouting, eleven slaps for Miroku, ten shades of Naraku, nine weapons for Sango, eight of Kirara's kittens, seven sweets for Shippo, six friends a searching, five Shikon shards! Four 'sit' commands, three swords for Sesshy, two of Kikyo's souls, and Inuyasha in a peach tree!"

Everyone sang the song once through, then went inside Sesshomaru's castle for Christmas dinner and to open presents. Kagome caught Kiseki as she and Fang went to go into the castle. "Thank you Kiseki, now we have a Christmas carol to sing every year, that no one will ever forget."

Kiseki smiled at her mother. "No problem, Mama, just remember to return the favour with my kits, okay?"

Kiseki and Fang walked into the castle, leaving Kagome a little surprised to walk in with Sesshomaru.

Everyone had a wonderful Christmas dinner, and the children went off to bed, humming their new song all the way.

--------------------

I hope you enjoyed this story. I had a ton of fun writing it. If you are wanting to use any of the unfamiliar characters in this story, just ask me in a review, or email me, and I will get you in touch with their creators. Have a Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy New Year too! Ja!


End file.
